1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to location-based services, and in particular relates to a method of locating a mobile device and the mobile device utilizing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile phones nowadays can determine their geographic location by navigation signals from a satellite system (e.g., global positioning system or GPS) or an assistant navigation system (e.g., Assistant GPS or AGPS) and then connect to a remote location server to provide location-based services (LBS) based on the geographic location. LBS include services to identify a location of a person or object, such as tracking friends' or children's location and advertising directed at consumers based on their current location.
While providing convenience, LBS causes the LBS-enabled mobile phones to be tracked, even in real-time. Therefore, LBS privacy issues arise, and a method and a mobile device are provided to identify the current location while preserving privacy in LBS.